Fate's A Funny Thing
by Ayode
Summary: A 'Bella is changed under different circumstances' story. How does entering a family of vampires she's never met before change her story? Rated T for language... I suck at summaries.. this is at least better than it was..
1. Prologue

**AN: I don't even know why I put this weird prologue in, it's really weird. I suck at them. Just want to say, thanks to my LA teacher, she read us Interstellar Pig, and the second to last sentence is almost exactly a line in the book. So, I don't take credit for that, that's Mr. William Sleator's.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

Fate. It's a funny thing sometimes. I'd never really thought about it until recently. One tiny thing can throw it out of balance. But usually, your future is determined for you. No matter what you do, it will always work out as planned. A few twists here and there, but the basic skeleton of your life is still visible. You can't stop it. Though, it is not only fate, but how a person responds to the blows dealt to them by fate that makes up who they are.

Be truthful -- if you had my life, as hard as you'll see it is, would you really change it?


	2. A Different Beginning

**A/N: I have NO idea if this is going to be any good, just kind of writing from inspiration. I may just abandon this later, but I hope you enjoy it while it's being updated.**

**Note: This is like, the DAY after that first biology class with Bella and Edward. Also, I switch point of views a LOT in this story -- which is making it pretty fun for me to write.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 1

Edward POV:

That scent in biology class…it had been maddening. Thank god I was able to get a schedule change -- what would Carlisle think if I attacked an innocent human, no matter how sweet her blood smelled…

No. It was best not to think about it. I had moved classes -- that's all that mattered. Hopefully, fate will not bring me into the same room as her -- what would happen? I don't think I would be strong enough; how did I ever sit through an hour, right next to a very tempting meal?

It was the day after that dreaded biology class. I had somehow gotten Spanish right before lunch, but that didn't bother me -- what were a few classes moved around to me?

I'll never forget when I walked into that class.

There she was, that human girl. Isabella Swan, she was called, but corrected everyone who called her that to Bella. She was sitting next to Jessica Stanley, the annoying gossip of the school. I heard her thoughts buzz around in her head.

_Like, wow. What is Edward Cullen doing here?_ she thought excitedly. _He doesn't have Spanish now. He must've switched, god knows why. Oh, he's so beautiful, I think I'll die. If only he dated…why can't he be into me? I mean, it's me! _**(AN: You have NO idea how much fun that was to write, I could've done more, but it's too fluffy for the first chapter. I might do a fanfic from her point of view, a one shot or something)**

I tried oh so very hard to keep from cracking up. I took a seat in the back of the class, as far away from _Bella _as possible. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"You're not in my class," he said, trying to sound authoritative, but failing so bad it was comical. _He thinks he can just walk in here, do what he likes? Oh, kids these days have some nerve if they think they can get away with ANYTHING in front of me._

"I'm sorry, sir, I assume Ms. Cope didn't mention, but I switched schedules," I said truthfully. He blinked, but nodded. I smiled smugly to myself -- couldn't get my way, now?

That girl named Bella turned in her seat to look at me. Her chocolate brown hair flipped in the air a bit, sending her scent my way. It hit me like a bus -- that is, if I was human, and a bus could have hurt me. I grabbed the bottom of my desk firmly. _Don't. Do it. Don't. Do it._ I told myself over and over again. In the small moment our eyes locked, her face became afraid, and she turned away instantly.

I didn't pay attention in class, not that I ever do. I was trying _very _hard not to ruin what Carlisle had set up for us here. My thoughts kept wandering to how I could lure her out of the room -- it would only take me getting out of my seat and whispering something in her ear. There was no doubt about it -- she would follow.

The hour ended. The lunch bell rang, something I had forgotten about, and I jumped a foot in the air. I would have walked out quickly, but _she _was in the front, taking her time. I had to wait -- if I walked past her, how would I resist?

The teacher was out of the room by now, along with everyone but Jessica Stanley and Bella. Bella tripped on her way out, landing on her stomach, sprawled on the floor. If I cared enough about what was going on around me, I would have found the obvious gracelessness of her fall hilarious. Her books flew out of her hands and scattered.

"Go ahead," she told her friend. Jessica nodded and left for lunch. Stupid, stupid, stupid girl. She just signed her own death wish. There was nothing to stop me as she gingerly got to her feet and picked up her books.

I couldn't help myself. I walked up behind her and kicked the door shut lightly. She looked up in surprise, confusion, and fear. I'd kick myself for this later, but I wasn't going to let this meal get away -- I don't have _that _much self control. There were no witnesses; no way would I be related to this, no reason for us to move. It was perfect.

I leaped at her swiftly, eyes on her skin. My teeth sank in at her neck and she screamed. Of course, my dear sister Alice saw this coming. She was in the room in a flash, glaring at me. I don't think she had actually thought I had done it yet, judging by the surprise and resentment on her face. I ignored her and started to suck the sweet blood. She quickly interfered and pulled me off, leaving the poor girl bleeding, slumped against the floor, most likely dying.

She was injected with my venom, I guessed. She kept flinching in pain, so maybe she was undergoing a transformation. Alice was pinning me down on the ground, waiting for me to get control of myself. I hadn't gotten any blood in my system, so I quickly did.

"…Sorry," I mumbled to Alice. She scowled.

"Yes, sorry _definitely _covers it, Edward," she said, sarcasm dripping from each word. "Sorry _more _than covers almost killing some innocent human, exposing us, forcing us to move, _and_ freaking out a town that we've adjusted to. This poor soul has to be one of us now," she said in a softer voice. Pity struck me, along with guilt. But mostly anger.

I pushed Alice off me. "I have to see Carlisle," I mused, and then I was gone, leaving the frightened Bella behind with my very irritated sister.

Alice POV:

Edward was the _last _person I would expect to attack someone. But I don't bet against my visions, so I had ran to make sure everything was alright. Thankfully, I got there in time before he killed the girl.

But she's _transforming._ First of all, I don't know _how _I got him off of her -- I don't think any blood got in his system, so I guess that helped, though the venom went into hers. God, what was he _thinking?_

He went to see Carlisle -- good, at least he still has at least _some _common sense in him. The girl, who I never got the name of, was slumped against the wall, crying out in pain every so often. I paced the room, thinking hard.

Lunch would end in ten minutes. People would enter the classroom in twelve minutes. They would freak, obviously. I had to get her out of here. I bent over to talk to the girl.

"Hey," I whispered. She gawked at me. "I know this is…really weird. I promise to explain it all. Would you mind coming with me?" I asked softly. She hesitated, but seemed to trust me, and nodded. I picked her up gently and took her to the parking lot.

"Dammit," I murmured. I forgot -- I didn't have the keys to Rosalie's BMW. With a sigh, I put her on the ground, trying to muffle her agonized screams with one hand, and pulled my cell phone out of the other.

"Rosalie," I said quickly when she picked up from in the cafeteria. "You all need to come out to the car, at least you, I need the keys."

"Why do _you _get the keys and get to leave, while _we _have to sit through school for the millionth time?" she demanded. I rolled my eyes. Could she _be _more self-centered?

"Just come out here, and find out for yourself!" I hissed and snapped the phone shut. The girl was in definite pain, I could tell. She would pass out from it soon, I believe. On queue she let out another tortured cry and slumped over, unconscious.

Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were outside now, and they saw me kneeling by a human. They were by me in an instant.

"What happened?" they all demanded almost simultaneously. I hesitated.

"Edward," I said finally. They stared at me. "Look, we'll get him to explain so we can be thoroughly pissed at him later, we need to get home," I insisted. They nodded, and I slung the unconscious girl into my arms, and got in the backseat with Jasper with Rosalie driving and Emmett in the passenger seat.

The transforming girl was still out cold, but every few seconds she had a small spasm of pain.

Rosalie kept glaring at the girl in the rearview mirror. We pulled up to our house and quickly got out. I carried the girl cautiously in my arms, away from my body -- the blood was not as potent now, but I didn't want to risk it.

We walked inside to find our 'parents' standing with Edward, though I couldn't read his expression.

"Carlisle?" I asked weakly. He nodded.

"All we can do for her is wait it out…and explain as best we can when she wakes up."

I nodded and carried her up to Jasper and my room and set her down on the bed gently. I stared at her sadly. She was rather pretty, for a human. She had full lips, and long, chocolate brown hair. She was pale, almost as pale as me. With a sigh, I left the room, knowing I couldn't do anything for her. I glided down the stairs, giving Edward one of my famous death glares. He cringed away.

I was still rather pissed with my brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Control

**A/N: Kay, tried to make it a bit longer… I promise the next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for the reviews/faves/alerts. Though review more! D:!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

There's a feeling that you get when you know your life is no longer in your hands. It's a numb feeling; I guess it could even be described as drowning. Because life is supposed to be about _your _choices. When it is no longer in your control, what's the point?

---

Bella POV:

I awoke in a room I had never seen, in a bed I had never been in, in a house I didn't know existed.

And the Cullen family was all standing around me, smiling all friendly like. I had no idea what I was doing here.

"What's your name?" the small girl, who Jess had told me was named Alice, said in a high voice. I just stared at them.

"Bella," an angry, though musical voice answered for me, which came from the door. I looked in time to see a flash of auburn hair -- Edward's hair. Wait, I shouldn't know his hair like that after only one day of knowing him… How he knew my name escaped me.

"Bella," Alice said slowly, trying it out. "I apologize." I waited for her to elaborate, but she did not.

"Wh-what am I doing here?" I asked in a weak voice. All I had remembered was Spanish, an odd look in Edward's eyes -- like hunger or something --, and then pain -- lots and lots of pain.

"Um," she began, biting her perfect lip. She looked to a blonde man, who I assumed to be Dr. Cullen, for help. He inclined his head a fraction of an inch, and the others -- the beautiful blondes, Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the extreme muscled Emmett Cullen and his pixie sister, Alice, and a woman, who I assumed was Esme – rose and left the room, faster and more graceful than I thought possible.

Dr. Cullen spoke. "I am Carlisle," he said slowly. "And I am the bearer of bad news."

What was he talking about? I knew he was a doctor, so technically he could be about to tell me I was dying or something tragic like an unknown diseased that would _only _happen to me, but why wouldn't I be in the hospital, or my own house? I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"My son, Edward," he mused. "Does not have much self control." I raised an eyebrow, not having the slightest idea what he was talking about…

"We...," he started to say, then stopped. "Do you feel different than you did three days ago?" he inquired. I nodded slowly. Wait, three days? And what had he said about self control…?

"Come with me," he insisted, taking my hand and pulling me lightly off the bed into a bathroom.

"Do you look different?" he asked me simply. I stared at the reflection in the mirror.

I was…beautiful -- not meaning to sound conceited or anything, but it was the first thing that came to mind. It was like how all of the Cullens were beautiful, all so different, but so alike, even though they were not blood related. My chocolate brown hair was fuller and shinier, more volume to it. I could see the hint of a small amount of red highlights close to my face. My features were angular now, and my eyes…they were _red._ There were dark circles underneath my eyes, with contrast to my pale skin -- paler, if possible, than I usually was.

I tore my eyes away from my own reflection to look at Carlisle. He was smiling gently.

"I…I still don't know what's going on," I admitted sheepishly. He looked away, the corners of his mouth pulling down a bit.

"There's no easy…or sane way to say it," he muttered. "You're… a vampire," he mumbled softly, barely audible. Somehow I heard him, though.

"…Is this some kind of joke?" I demanded, disbelief and anger rising up in me. "Where am I, and what am I really doing here?"

He shook his head. "It's no joke, though I wish it was. Come," he said once more, and I reluctantly followed. He led me back into the room I had woken up in. The rest of the family, minus Edward, was waiting. With a sigh, he motioned for me to sit down. I unhappily did as I was told.

He walked over to the window, thrust it open, and jumped out. I stared, uncertainly. His family hadn't moved an inch.

He just jumped down three stories. I was about to run to the window, but he was back in through the window, a blur coming back into focus.

"You think that a mere human could do that?" he whispered. I still wouldn't believe him.

"Okay, so let's say I _am _a vampire," I said sarcastically and impatiently. "How exactly did this happen?"

They all stared at each other, not sure what to say. Emmett Cullen walked forward and sat next to me.

"We don't know the full story…" he said slowly, "but Alice had a vision of Edward attacking you. So she--" I cut him off.

"A vision?" I repeated skeptically. He laughed.

"Right, we'll get to special powers in a minute. Let me finish." I clasped my hands together and put them in my lap, nodding for him to continue.

"So, Alice didn't really think it would be the smartest thing to let him do that," he said bitterly, glaring at the wall. "We've lived here for two years, and Carlisle's built a good thing for us -- we'd rather not have to move because the townspeople run us off with pitchforks." He laughed at the thought.

"I got into your Spanish class just as he was lunging at you," Alice said in a soprano voice. "He bit you, but he didn't get any blood in his system, so he was able to calm down when I pulled him off of you. Though the venom got into yours, so…here you are," she muttered, disgusted.

Panic flowed over me, washing away the doubt. _If _I was what they said I was, what was going to happen? Was I supposed to live off humans, unable to see my own parents again at risk of hurting them?

I still wasn't sure. "Prove it," I whispered. They looked at me, confused. "Prove I'm a vampire," I said in a more authoritative voice; well, I _meant _for it to sound authoritative, it sounded a bit childish to me.

The blonde boy, Jasper, chuckled. "Prove it?" he mocked. I nodded lamely. "Okay, Emmett?" he said, gesturing. Emmett disappeared, only to be back a few seconds later, live rabbit in hand. I stared at it in horror.

Somehow, I knew exactly what they were showing me.

I could…_smell _it. The blood, at least. It was so tempting, it took all of my energy not to leap out of my chair and kill it. Emmett grinned, disappeared again, and again appearing, no critter in hand this time.

"I…smelled it," I said weakly, as though I had just been punched in the face. Emmett nodded somberly.

"Which brings us to our diet," he said gravely. I gulped -- was I supposed to live off humans, like a monster? He noticed I looked worried and smiled reassuringly.

"Did you notice how your eyes are red?" I nodded -- I had wondered about that, since the Cullens' eyes were gold, with the exception of them on that first day, when they were black.

"Vampires who have red eyes drink human blood -- your body fed on your own blood when you transformed from human to vampire. Our eyes turn black when we get hungry, and they turn gold when we feed off animals."

I sat there in thought for a minute. "Wait…" I said slowly. "What about Charlie?" I asked faintly.

The exquisite blonde Rosalie grimaced. You _have _realized by now that you can't go back to your father?" she asked quietly. I nodded, drowning in thousands of emotions, barely able to hear what she was saying.

"You can stay with us, dear," Esme said kindly. "Considering it's our fault this happened. You will need training, of course. Being able to resist human blood takes time, so--," she stopped. "Are you alright?" I heard her say, but it seemed like it was from far away. My vision was going foggy -- what was I going to do?

"Let's leave her alone," I heard Alice mumble, and I felt them all leave. I was lying on my back on the bed, not remembering when I had stopped sitting up. I tried to focus on breathing, but then I realized, even though it was a bit uncomfortable, I didn't need to. Another perk of this curse, I thought sarcastically. I had a suspicion I wouldn't be able to welcome sleep or even unconsciousness, so I just lay there, feeling dead, though I probably technically _was _dead.

I put my hand over my heart, trying to breathe evenly. I felt nothing. I hopped off the bed -- gracefully, for once in my life --, hesitating. I tried to lift it off the ground; I did, easily, above my head, one handed.

So maybe I really was a…vampire.

If this was my fate…what had I done to deserve this? What horrible act had I committed in my life to have _this _as my life?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I -tried- to make it longer… and sorry if it looks weird in parts, I typed some of this at home…and some on a laptop at school when I was supposed to be doing my research paper. I had writer's block, and I have all of spring break, don't judge me D:!**

**Seriously, though, REVIEW. Please. ;; I have no life at all and I depend on your comments to keep me going, and more importantly, writing!**

**Next chapter should be up soon too!**

**OH. And I know that Edward would 'feel more than just pity'. Don't worry, his part of the story is coming up (and I had like, this chapter and the next few planned out, don't worry, Edward's being his usual over-reactor later)**

**REVIEW.**

**-Ayode-**


	4. Alone

**A/N: Not much to say. It's short, but the next chapter should be up either, like, tonight (well, technically, this morning: it's a bit past midnight!)**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Bella POV:

"Bella?" Alice called from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes," I sighed, and waited for her to come in to her own room. She didn't. "Alice?" I asked. No answer.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to open the door for her. She was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, brow furrowing every few seconds.

"Alice!" I gasped -- what was wrong? Jasper appeared in an instant, putting his hands on her shoulders. She finally opened her eyes.

"What did you see?" he demanded. Oh, so that's what it looked like when she had a vision. She ignored him and entered their room -- I had been occupying it for the last few hours, feeling sorry for myself. She gracefully sat herself on the edge of the bed, motioning for me to do the same. Jasper sat on her other side obediently.

"Edward left," she mumbled. Guilt -- that word is such a huge understatement -- washed over me. Rosalie and Emmett came in curiously; no doubt they had heard us.

"I need to call him," Alice said weakly, and ran from the room. Jasper slid closer to me.

"It's _not _your fault," he said soothingly.

"No," I disagreed. "It is." It had to be. "I'm sorry," I muttered lamely.

Emmett opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Rosalie. "It wasn't your fault, don't be stupid."

"Gee, thanks."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, Bella, why would he leave because of you?"

"If I hadn't moved to this town, he wouldn't have lost control!" I objected.

"He would have found someone whose blood smelled just as good later in life; he'll be missed, but I know my brother. He's most likely gone to Denali, to get help resisting." I really doubted what she said, but at least she was trying.

---

Edward POV:

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ I was speeding towards Tanya's coven in Denali. I know it's for the best, I suppose. How many more innocent humans have to suffer before I can finally control myself?

I didn't _want _to leave.

Technically, Bella Swan did not cause this. She can be around me, now that she's one of us without me killing her.

But who will the _next _be? Who will be the next student to be damned for eternity?

No one knows I've left. Well, Alice most likely does by now. But, maybe she's too busy with _Bella, _helping her adjust and all that. Like you can adjust to _our _life.

My silver Volvo hummed underneath me as the city flew by. I'd be in Denali soon.

The phone rang, making me jumped. I lifted it to my ear, knowing who it would be.

"What?" I said in an agitated voice.

"Oh, let's see, why would I _possibly _call you?" my sister snapped back.

"Found a cure for cancer?" I tried to tease, but I was too angry.

She laughed harshly. "No, Carlisle and I are still working on that though. We'll find one eventually. But you know why I called."

"And you know why I left."

"I don't see the motives, just the outcomes," she reminded me.

"Can't you figure it out?" I grumbled.

"Just give me a good reason not to come after you," she growled.

"Fine. I need to control myself, happy?"

"No," she sniffed. "Bella needs us _all _to help. Besides, Carlisle said you don't come across somehow whose blood is as strong very much."

"There's the chance," I pointed out.

"What exactly _is _chance, Edward? There's fate, and there's chance. Fate overshadows most."

She didn't need to say anymore. I had heard her little speech too many times to count.

"Just let me do this," I growled, hanging up before she could protest. I turned the phone off with hasty fingers before she could press redial.

I had to do this.

And I had to do it _alone._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Again, sorry, short chapter.**

**-Ayode-**


	5. The Mall

**A/N: Not much to say, enjoy!**

**And my chapter numbers are not including the prologue, thought I'd clear that up. Pick of Alice's car on my profile. And the flashback isn't really important or anything, I just had fun writing it…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 4:

Bella POV:

"Guys--I--don't--want--to--go!" I complained through gritted teeth as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett dog piled on top of me, pushing me towards the car.

"Come ON Bella, you haven't been out of this house, except to hunt, in ten years. We've moved twice since then. You need fresh air," Emmett scolded me. I rolled my eyes.

"I can't control myself yet," I whined. "Where are you taking me, anyway?" I asked suddenly -- I had forgotten to ask. I was shoved into the backseat beside Emmett and Rosalie, with Alice and Jasper in the front, and in seconds we were flying down the street.

"The mall," Alice said matter-of-factly. My eyes widened.

"The mall, as in, the mall which has thousands of people at it at two in the morning, though we're going on a Saturday afternoon? That mall?" I shrieked. The mall in Vancouver was huge.

She nodded. "That exact one," she replied, grinning.

"Alice, you're releasing a monster upon the poor townspeople, I'll massacre them all, you know I can't handle going out in public yet," I insisted. Emmett chuckled beside me.

"Honestly Bella, I don't know where you get your imagination," he teased. I scowled.

"Whatever, just don't blame me if the mall closes early," I said under my breath. I saw Alice frown in the mirror -- she loved to shop. That would ruin her day if I messed her shopping trip up.

We arrived in the parking lot, Alice sliding her white 2006 Mosler into a spot easily. Everyone climbed out, but I didn't budge. She sighed.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," she warned me. I looked around the parking lot.

"You can't do anything," I said triumphantly. They couldn't use force on me in public. Jasper grinned mischievously.

Stupid Jasper and his stupid powers. I let my guard down for _two _seconds, and his power gets in. I felt relaxed immediately. What was I worried about? I got out of the car, and as suddenly as it came, the relaxing feeling left me. I stared around in horror as my siblings grabbed my arms and stopped me from getting back into the car. They half marched me into the mall. I tried not to breathe, but I had to; it felt too uncomfortable.

Alice and Rosalie led me into the nearest clothing store. It was pretty full. "Alice…" I moaned. She silenced me with a wave of her hand. I sighed and let them steer me in. I guess I shouldn't bet against Alice -- I will _never _play poker with her again after that last time.

My sisters immediately spotted some cute skirts and jeans and dragged me to the dressing rooms. They had the guys and me wait outside of them -- Alice probably wanted me to spend as much time as possible close to humans.

I leaned against the wall, eyes closed, trying not to focus on the blood (in other words, food) all around me. I took deep breaths through my mouth, which helped a bit, though I knew I wouldn't last long.

"Emmett?" I pleaded softly. He nodded and grabbed my hands firmly; I wouldn't be able to get away from him if it was too much. Alice and Rosalie came out after what seemed like years and motioned for us to leave the store.

I wasn't really paying attention to where they were leading me until I smelled popcorn -- which, as a vampire, does not smell too good. I gazed around me in horror.

"No," I muttered. "You guys, you really think a movie theatre is a good idea?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"This is a test, Bella," she said, exasperated. "We need to see if you can resist. Do you really think we would let anything happen?"

My first thought was to say 'yes', but the warning glare she gave me advised me otherwise. "Fine," I grumbled.

I couldn't have told you what the movie was called or what it was about, only that too many things to count were blown up violently. I was focusing on not murdering the two hundred plus people in the dark theatre. But everyone made it out alive (unless you count the five of us vampires).

"Well?" Alice demanded as we got back into the car.

"You were right," I muttered softly. She grinned triumphantly.

I loved this new life. Don't get me wrong -- I missed Charlie. But really, would I have gotten to know this family like this if Edward hadn't attacked me? I was happy -- for the past ten years, I had learned so much about my four siblings. I loved Alice's amazing, though almost always annoying, visions. I've been training with Carlisle; I would have gone up to Denali, but Edward would most likely hate that. Whatever my family said, they missed him. And it was still my fault he was gone. I tried not to think about him much -- though when I did, I ended up mad. How could he just leave his family like that? I was sure he hated me too -- which is why I was secretly glad he's been in Denali for the past ten years.

Carlisle has helped me resist human blood quickly. I know that it will still be hard; I haven't been trying as much as the others. But apparently, I can go out in public without murdering people.

I've had fun messing with Jasper and Alice. My power isn't exactly helpful in anyway, at least not to me. I can sense what other vampires' powers are, and I can make them stop working for as long as I want. I guess you could consider it powerful, but it's not like my family fights vampires everyday. It's fun to see Alice have to go through a day without her visions though -- no one, herself included, realized how much she relied on them. I smiled as I remembered one of these occasions.

_"Bella!" Alice screeched from her room._

_"Yes?" I called innocently, entering to find an extremely annoyed sister._

_"Give me my visions back!" she groaned. I laughed, shaking my head. "Please," she whimpered. It was very entertaining. I shook my head again._

_I left my fuming sister then to plan my attack. Poor unsuspecting Alice. She'll never see me coming._

_I thought about involving Jasper, but I doubt he would help. Rolling my eyes, I went over and knocked on the door to Emmett and Rosalie's room. Emmett opened it eagerly._

_"Hey, Bella, we heard Alice," he said in a low voice. "What's the plan?"_

_---_

_You wouldn't really think that you could pull a prank on a vampire. I mean, with our radar senses, how would you sneak up on one?_

_That's what's so fun about Alice. She may rely on that a bit, but she mainly relies on glimpses into her visions._

_"AL-ICE!" I called from the main room. We were all on couches, pretending to watch TV, but were really waiting for the real show to begin. She came in muttering to herself._

_She walked through the doorway and fell. "Very clever, you guys," she said sarcastically. "A piece of string to trip me. Wow, we have geniuses in the house." Emmett was laughing his head off next to Jasper -- we had convinced him to watch this. I kicked the boys, making them shut up. All of this had happened in a matter of seconds._

_Alice was about to pick herself up off the ground when she was hoisted into the air by a rope -- we're not stupid enough to grab a vampire with a string. "What the--?" she muttered. We were trying not to laugh yet, we had to keep watching._

_The rope was connected to some machine that spun her around, finally throwing her across the room into the wall. I didn't really understand how Jasper programmed it or anything, so I was thankful we had him on our side._

_Alice got up slowly, cursing under her breath. It hadn't really hurt her or anything -- it was just fun to watch. We were rolling around on the floor, roaring with laughter. She glared at us and stormed out of the room._

_I slapped Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper high fives. Then Esme came in, shooting daggers at us._

_"Who's going to clean that up?" she demanded, pointing at the wall. Oops. We had made just a **small **hole._

_It was still worth it._

"Bella?" Emmett asked, waving a hand in my face. I snapped out of my reverie.

"Sorry," I said sheepishly, and made to get out of the car; we were home.

Alice's phone rang and she gawked at the caller id.

"Hello?" she asked, disbelieving. She smiled.

"Oh, okay. Did Carlisle tell you…?" The caller must have cut her off.

"Great! Bye." She snapped the phone shut. "Edward's coming back!" she said excitedly.

Oh, how _wonderful!_ I thought to myself sarcastically. This would be…fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, yaaaaay updates. Yeah, I know, kind of short. Sorry**

**-Ayode-**


	6. The Crush

**A/N: I'm bored. Yes. It is spring break. And I'm bored. So I've been typing my chapters up a lot. So, I guess that's good for you guys! Uh, not many announcements…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 5

Bella POV:

Torture. That's what living with Edward was like.

He moped around all day, every day. It gets just a _bit _annoying after about, what, the first two hours? I don't even see why he bothered coming back if he was going to stay locked in my room the whole time.

Yes. I did say _my _room.

Our house in Vancouver didn't have a room for him. I mean, I guess it's not a big deal or anything, seeing we don't have to sleep or anything, but still. I loved my room. And he sulked 24 hours straight in it. I wasn't able to listen to my music in my great sound system, or lay on my couch and use my laptop, so I've abandoned my room -- I don't want to be in it when he's there.

Okay, so that's a lie. I wouldn't mind too much. I'm just short of obsessed with him. How could I not be?

I've tried to talk to him. He ignores me. I think he still feels guilty for the whole I'm-now-a-vampire thing. But I really don't care anymore. I've adjusted, he should too.

I can't stop thinking about him. I think the others have noticed too. I haven't said much to anyone since he's gotten here -- been to busy thinking. He's so…fascinating. I know, I'm crazy.

As much as I'm fascinated by him, I still hate his guts. Weird, I know. But he could at least have the courtesy to talk to his family and me.

It's pretty hard to know what to do when you're in between feelings for someone -- loathing and curiosity. I've pretty much decided just to hate him -- it's a lot easier.

Everything's pretty normal right now -- with the exception of Edward. We're actually going to school. My siblings aren't exactly _excited, _but it's something to do. And it's kind of another test for me. Alice made sure she was in all my classes, in case the scent of human blood became too much for me. But I think I can handle it.

"Edward!" Alice called angrily. "Come on!" Jasper sat in the front seat while she honked the horn for Edward to get his butt out here. I would have to sit in the back, next to him -- something I was not looking forward to. Rosalie and Emmett took Rosalie's convertible.

He sauntered out of the house slowly, glaring at his sister, then slid into the back with me. It wasn't as bad as I had thought -- he stared out the window the entire five minute drive.

We all went to the front office to get our schedules. The receptionist, a young woman who was most likely in her twenties with long, flowing, unnaturally red hair, greeted us with a smile. She kept glancing at all the boys while talking to us. Edward looked like he was about to die -- I could only imagine what she was thinking. I could have put him out of his misery with my power, but where's the fun in that? We thanked her and left while she gave us an overly enthusiastic wave.

"What was she thinking, Edward?" Jasper asked softly, once we were out of earshot. "I felt your…discomfort."

He rolled his eyes. "If you'd like to keep your sanity, you'd rather not know." That didn't exactly help out curiosity. He turned and went off to class -- I hadn't missed when I saw his schedule that he had no classes with Alice and me. With a sigh, we waved goodbye to Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper, who were acting as seniors, and went off to our class.

This school was much larger than Forks' high school, about as many kids as Phoenix would have. We entered our first class, both of us receiving stares of admiration from the boys -- including the teacher, who looked about in his sixties, which completely grossed me out for the rest of the day -- and glares from the girls. Alice and I grabbed seats in the back, pretending to listen to god knows what he was teaching -- I didn't even know what class this was -- but really talking about what the receptionist could have been thinking. It was completely repulsive. The rest of the day went by in a blur, something I'm sure would happen every day, and soon we were back home. Edward was beaming the entire ride back, which I wondered why. Alice raised an eyebrow at him in the rearview mirror, but he just shook his head.

"I'm going to find out," Alice warned him when we were inside. He smiled wryly.

"I'm sure you will," he teased. She rolled her eyes and went off to her room. I went into the living room to watch TV, but I heard what Jasper said to Edward.

"You know I can feel what you're feeling," he reminded him. Edward said nothing. "Who is it?" he asked curiously.

Edward hesitated. "Some human girl," he muttered. I turned the TV on, questions filling up in my head. What was he talking about? I heard Edward go up the stairs to his -- excuse me, _my _-- room.

Jasper came in and sat by me. "What was that about?" I asked him slowly. He shook his head. "Tell me," I demanded. He smiled.

"Edward… has a crush," he said in a teasing but still serious voice.

Ouch.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Okay, don't kill me for that little twist. It was tempting. I'm serious, please don't kill me. Sorry for the short chapter, and if it kind of skipped around a bit. **

**I'm going to go ahead and put a picture up of the girl _once she's mentioned more_ -- I have a sim picture of her, but no actual picture, which I need to find still, which I will be working on.**

**Anyways, I'll update soon**

**Remember: No killing Ayode!**

**-Ayode-**


	7. Sam

**A/N: Okay, I have to warn you: for awhile, this might be in the point of view of the new girl, so yeah, just thought I'd say that. Happy reading! (…that sounded so weird oo;;)**

**yay quick update! (I have nothing better to do...)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6

Bella POV:

Jealousy is one of humankind's most powerful emotions. It's hate and love rolled into one, affecting us in the strangest ways. When you feel this weird emotion, you do anything in your power to obtain what you seek.

Before I had even known it, this describes my feelings towards Edward.

He fell for some random _human _girl. He's a vampire for god's sake. I know that he can most likely control himself so he doesn't bite her (ten years of training in Denali has helped him alot, apparently), but really -- there was no way this could work out. **(AN: I love the hypocrisy there…)**

I've seen this girl -- Samantha, or Sam, she's called. There's nothing special about her. She's your average seventeen year old. She has black hair that falls over her shoulders with a dark blue streak on the right bang. She has bright blue eyes and, for a shy person, wears too much makeup.

My family is happy for Edward -- disapproving, but happy. He's stopped sulking, so I got my room back, so that's good I guess. But I'd rather him have my room instead of obsessing over some human. She's nice enough; she's started sitting with us at lunch. I try to ignore her, so I join in the conversations with Emmett or Alice. But I can't ignore someone who's sitting next to Edward, laughing it up, when that seat should be _mine._

Now that I think about it, I don't know when I started feeling like this. It couldn't have happened overnight -- maybe I liked him all along? Whatever the reason, the outcome is simple -- I loathe Sam.

What did he see in her?

She was an insignificant human; I shouldn't care about this so much. Unfortunately, I do.

Sam POV:

The day I met Edward Cullen changed my life, I guess you could say. I couldn't _believe_ my luck when I sat down in English class -- I was assigned a seat next to this god. My heart was pounding against my chest when I pulled my chair out to sit down, and he smirked like he could hear it, which is, of course, impossible.

He was pale. I don't usually like pale people -- I guess I'm a bit of a stereotyper, but everyone that I've seen as pale as him has always _obviously_ died their hair black that's almost as long as mine, usually with blood red streaks in it. They're always the punk kind -- chains instead of belts, black pants, shirts, and jackets, black fingernail polish (which is _so _gross), and about fifty wrist bands.

But _this _boy wasn't anything like that. He had beautiful red brown hair that was perfectly contrasted with his skin. His eyes were the most beautiful color gold -- which struck me as odd; I mean, gold eyes? But I wasn't thinking clearly about that -- I was trying not to pass out at the sight of him, which I know sounds like an overstatement, but I doubt you've seen anyone _this _good looking.

I set my books down and faced the front of the classroom, trying not to think about the model that I sat next to.

"Hello," an attractive voice said. I turned to see him turned towards me, smiling.

I struggled trying to remember how to speak. "Hi," I finally said in a weak voice. Bad Sam, bad! Sound cute, not pathetic!

He chuckled; I wonder what my face looked like. Probably angry, because I was -- at myself.

"I'm Edward," he said in his musical voice. "Edward Cullen."

_Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen _I said over and over in my head, making sure I remembered. "I'm Sam," I said quietly, then looked away.

What was wrong with me? I'm a shy person, I always am, but I should at least be able to have a conversation with this boy. I sighed with relief as the teacher started class -- I _wanted _him to talk to me, but not when I couldn't finish a thought. The teacher passed out some papers from earlier in the school year, and I looked at mine.

This is _not _good. I _knew _these answers, but no. I got a B. That makes me sound like some nerdy kid who gets upset when they get an 89. But I really don't care about grades, my dad does. I couldn't show this to him…I thought about hiding it, or tearing it up.

No. He knew all of my teachers personally so he could ask about assignments, . He would know. And then he would punish me more. I absentmindedly traced the scar on the bottom of my arm from three months ago -- it ran from my wrist to a little above the elbow.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward frowning, staring at the scar I was tracing. He looked away quickly, but I kept watching him.

I've told anyone who asks about my multiple injuries that I'm just a klutz, though a few observant people disagree with that. I've actually tripped on purpose in front of those few to make them believe me -- it's a pretty painful process, though I'm used to pain by now. Who would believe that my dad's abusive? No one believes anything I say. Besides, almost everyone knows my dad. He's a 'wonderful citizen', according to many people. Anyone I told would think I was just trying to get attention.

I don't have many friends because of this. Mainly because my dad would punish me more if I had friends over, or went to someone's house. I don't quite understand him. And my scars -- I've always believed friendships need trust. I'd know I was keeping something from them, even if they didn't.

The bell rang, making me jump. I slowly gathered up my stuff. I expected Edward to leave -- everyone else does, to meet up with friends. But when I turned to go to my next class, he was still sitting there, frozen, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. He just shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but decided otherwise.

"Spit it out," I demanded. That's another thing about me -- I'm not always patient, or the nicest person. I'm sorry, but I have to take my anger with my dad out somewhere, even though I sort of liked this boy. He frowned.

"Sit with my family and me today," he suggested. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

He shook his head and left the room.

---

My classes passed by so slowly, though I couldn't figure out why. Maybe because I was waiting until lunch to see if he was serious, or was it because I had the weird feeling he knew what was going on inside my head -- that pained look as I traced my scar, the understanding in his eyes. To be honest, it was a bit unnerving.

But I finally got out of my Algebra class and into the cafeteria, scanning the large room for Edward.

He wasn't hard to find -- he was sitting at a table with three girls and two boys, all as beautiful and pale as the next. My heart sank as I realized something -- three girls and three boys... I would be the odd one out.

He caught my eye and motioned for me to sit by him. I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't imagining his breathtaking smile, then walked quickly to the chair by him.

I smiled to myself as I realized something -- I wasn't the, I guess in this case, _seventh_ wheel; a girl my age with brown hair looked as if she was.

Edward introduced me to everyone at the table -- Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the blondes, looked questioningly at me, but looked friendly enough. Edward's brother and sister were Alice, a thin, elfish girl with short black hair, and a huge guy named Emmett, who was frightening to look at, but they also seemed nice. Last was Bella Swan, sitting in between Emmett and Alice, not looking too happy. I wonder what her problem is…

I was right about Bella -- she was the odd one out. Jasper and Alice were together, along with Emmett and Rosalie. I thought it was weird at first, but Edward explained they were all adopted.

I found myself talking and laughing more than usual. Edward would ask me about seemingly random things, had I always lived in Vancouver, what my parents were like, stuff like that.

He seemed to, again, understand when I didn't want to talk much about my dad, only about my mom.

Jasper left halfway through lunch, right around the time I mentioned my dad, but of course, not in full detail. He looked like he was in pain…

Come to think of it, Edward looked like that, too, when I was thinking about my dad. The others seemed fine, though, except they would sometimes lean away from me, as if I had some contagious disease.

They all had the same pale skin and gold eyes, and none of them ate. They bought food, just never touched it. I asked them if they were hungry, and Alice laughed as if I was kidding, receiving a glare from Edward. One of his hands balled into a fist, but relaxed after a second.

"No, we're not hungry," she said, rolling her eyes at Edward. I didn't mention it again.

Maybe I was going crazy. Maybe all those years of my dad telling me I wasn't the ideal child was making me imagine things.

I just knew there was something up with the Cullens. I wanted to find out, but I stopped myself. Did it really matter to me if they didn't eat, if they were anorexic or something like that? I mean, it was their business. They hadn't pried into my problems with my dad. I could at least do the same for them. Though they didn't seem like anorexics. I had to keep telling myself _it's not my business, it's not my business_.

But, I knew my curiosity would get the better of me eventually. I was going to find out what was going on. And I was going to find out soon.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Okay, I know that was kind of depressing… Picture of Sam will be up soon, at least the sim picture. Review and tell me what you think**

**-Ayode-**


	8. Reasons

**A/N: Not much announcements considering I just updated… I update too much. -puts hand on Twilight- I, Ayode, will not update for… at least twenty four hours.**

**I swore on Twilight. It's official; I can't update for 24 hours, because it's no fun if I finish in like, a week. Okay, enjoy. Short, of course. I mean, like, REALLY short.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7

Alice POV:

I'm happy for my brother. I really am. He's found someone who's made him happy.

But I don't like her too much… I mean, I have nothing against her. It's just…humans and vampires don't mix very well. I know he's had ten years of non-stop training, along with over a hundred years on this diet, but really -- can he be sure he won't slip up and doom someone else to our life? You'd think he would have learned his lesson after Bella.

He and Jasper have been acting weird around Sam, like they're in pain. I don't understand why -- what could she possibly be thinking and feeling?

"Hey, Edward?" I called from my room. He poked his head in, smiling.

"Yeah?" Wow. He must be _really_ distracted if he hasn't read my mind yet.

"What's up with Sam?" I asked casually. He was wary instantly.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Why are you and Jasper always acting like she's thinking something terrible?" I demanded. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"I can't tell you," he finally said.

"Why not?" I asked angrily.

"Because _I'm _not supposed to even know!" he insisted. "She doesn't tell anyone. I don't want you to pity her." I raised an eyebrow. He wasn't going to elaborate, that was for sure.

"I'll find out eventually," I warned. He frowned.

"I wish you wouldn't try to find out," he mumbled, then left.

---

Edward POV:

I can't exactly tell you why I liked Sam. It was most likely a combination of fascination and…pity. There, I said it.

Her dad _abuses _her. Once I knew that, how was I supposed to just act like she was just another person? Of course, she didn't tell me herself -- apparently, she doesn't tell anyone, something about no one would believe her.

I do like her though -- I'm not just being a sympathy friend. Or boyfriend, or whatever you want to call me. She reminds me of someone…though I'm not sure who.

She's a bit too observant -- she's noticed we disappear every so often, and she thinks we're anorexic because we don't eat. She might find out about us, which I'm extremely worried about.

It'll scar her for life -- more than what her dad does to her. It's not every day that you meet vampires, and she's hanging out with six. Well, I guess it's mainly just me -- my siblings only see her at lunch.

I feel like I'm using her a bit, to get over my anger at myself; it's hard to be angry around her. I feel pretty bad about that, but what can I do? Say we're better off not being friends to a girl who has none?

Whatever the reason, whatever my siblings say, I do like her.

So…why do I feel like something's missing?

---

Bella POV:

God, how I hate Sam.

Everything about her is _perfect, _according to _Edward. _Perfect sense of humor, perfect face, perfect _laugh_, perfect personality, perfect perfect perfect.

Now, I'm not usually a violent person -- coming from a vampire, that doesn't sound very true. But I'm not; I don't go around thinking murderous thoughts about people, don't pulverize my prey, anything like that. The exception being Sam -- thank god Edward doesn't seem to be able to read my thoughts. I hope he gets over this stupid girl soon. Basically, I'm jealous -- can you tell?

No one else in the family seems to hate her, but no one _likes _her, so I'm not the only one. I've spent hours in my room devising ways to get rid of her -- telling her about how we're vampires, and if she thinks I'm crazy, show her, and watch as she runs away screaming, or maybe killing her; again, not _usually _violent.

But I like Edward; it doesn't seem fair for this one girl to drive him away from me. Not that he liked me, or could ever like me, but that doesn't mean I want him with someone _else._

Cliché, I know -- "if I can't have him, no one can". But it's true.

I'm obsessed with Edward. No way some girl is going to take him from me.

No. Way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: I know, it was short. But I've updated, what, like, three times today? I'm bored D:**

**Yeah…evil Bella…kinda.**

**-Ayode-**


	9. The New Guy

**A/N: Yay, update, I know, it's unbelievable. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile -- I'm surprised I was able to resist. I got caught up with makeup work after I got back from my sickness (it was pink eye…and then it might've become a mild case of mono, though I was only out for a week) and then regular school work like tests, and then the musical was put on, and other random stuff that no one would probably bother to read, even if I did have time to list everything.**

**Thanks for all of your requests for what you want to happen -- as for what's happening, you'll just have to keep reading… This chapter's kind of short, I guess…**

**I've been looking at all my chapter titles… I need to get more creative.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 8

Bella POV:

It was I believe three weeks after Edward had found _her._ I wouldn't even think her name to myself I hated her so much. Though something about Edward seems odd.

He doesn't seem to be into his conversations with her as much as he used to be. Has he grown bored?

No, that couldn't be it -- he talked about her at home still, though the amount of time he talked about her was slowly decreasing. I don't get it.

And then, it didn't seem to bother me that much, because of that one day. That great day that afterwards, I no longer cared. We had gone shopping, without Sam for once. I'll never forget that day -- that's the day I met him.

We walked out of our favorite shoe store, my sisters and I carrying about four large bags each, lively chatting about nothing important with the boys trailing behind, uninterested, when I felt something.

My power works in a strange way -- before I actually sense what another vampire's power is, I only sense at first that they have a power, which allows me to identify when another vampire is somewhere around us, even before the others realize it.

"You guys," I said quietly. I had stopped walking, and they looked back at me, curious. But then they felt it too.

It was a weak feeling, so there couldn't be more than one or two, but still -- we didn't meet many other vampires. It was exciting, really, but of course, we had to first figure out what they hunted.

Using my power as a guide, we navigated through the mall trying to find the vampire -- once we had gotten closer, I had been able to narrow it down to one lone vampire. We tracked the vampire down, outside the mall -- we could tell when we saw him.

He was tall and skinny, probably between Edward and Emmett's heights. He looked to be in his early twenties, but he could still easily pass for a teenager. He had messy brown hair that crept down his neck -- long, but not too long -- and, even though it was from a distance, there was no mistaking his ocher eyes. We all sighed with relief -- if there was one thing that could expose us, it was a human-hunting vampire in town.

"…Shouldn't we go introduce ourselves?" Alice wondered. Everyone besides myself looked at her like she had gone insane.

"I agree with Alice," I said quietly, knowing they all heard me. We stood there for a moment, then decided it couldn't hurt and walked quickly after the stranger, reaching him just as he stopped by his car.

"Hello," he said, not turning to face us.

"Hi," we said simultaneously.

"Have you just moved here?" Alice asked politely. He raised his head to meet her eyes.

"Yes, I suppose I have," he muttered. He fell silent.

"I'm Alice," she offered. "And these are my siblings Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, and Bella," she continued, pointing us out as she recited our names.

"I'm Travis," he said quietly. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, he smiled. "I really must be going; it was nice to meet all of you." He got in his car, and we turned to head toward ours. I glanced back as we pulled away, and he was still sitting in his car, staring right at me. I turned away quickly, knowing if I was still human my heart would have skipped a few beats. It wasn't the intensity of how he stared at me -- which would have been enough -- but what scared me the most was why he was doing it.

"Well, Bella?" Alice prompted.

"He's a soul searcher," I replied faintly -- it was the only way I could really explain it. "From what I could gather, he can see anything he wants to about anyone by just looking at them."

"So, he can like, see their memories?" Emmett asked. I shook my head.

"_Anything _about the person. Their past, present, and future. What they've thought, experienced, pretty much anything else."

It was silent the rest of the way home, everyone deep in thought, except for Edward and Alice -- I could nearly feel the heat of their anger (they don't like it when someone else shares their power, to any extent).

"Carlisle?" Edward called as we entered the house. "Esme?" I hadn't thought they'd be home, but I guess it was later than I realized.

"Yes?" they answered as they entered the room curiously.

"There's a new vampire in town," he said coldly. I looked at him in surprise -- he seemed angry, though it was past the point of someone sharing his power. Carlisle raised an eyebrow and Edward nodded. Carlisle smiled in relief.

"Well, if he doesn't drink from humans, then that's good. But if he's going to be living here, we should hope he can control himself. If he shows up at school, you'll all need to keep an eye on him." We nodded, except for Edward, who scowled and went up to his room (Esme built one in for him, much to my consent) and slammed the door. I winced at the sound that was magnified due to our _very _annoying sensitive ears.

Rosalie shook her head in annoyance and she and Emmett went up to their room, while Alice, Jasper, and I plopped down on couches to watch TV.

After a few minutes, I couldn't stand keeping my mouth shut. "Jasper, what's up with Edward?" I asked nonchalantly.

"How should I know, I don't read minds," he said, shrugging. He wasn't a good liar.

"Come on, Jasper, just tell us," Alice complained. He frowned.

"It's not really your business," he scoffed. Alice rolled her eyes.

"That's what you and Edward have said about Sam, too," she reminded him. "It's only a matter of time before I have a vision about one of them." Jasper flinched at her words. "What?" she demanded, annoyed.

"It's…nothing," he mumbled. "Let's just hope you don't have a vision about Sam…" he muttered under his breath. "Ouch!" he complained when Alice thumped him on the head. I started laughing.

"What are you two keeping from us?" she growled. I don't really blame Jasper for scooting over a few feet before answering -- Alice is _terrifying _when she's mad.

"It's just some personal stuff of Sam, okay?" he managed to say.

"Go on," I insisted.

"Can't Edward just tell you? It's more his place than mine."

Alice threw one of the sofa cushions at him. "He won't tell us," she complained.

"Could you at least tell us why Edward hates Travis?" I suggested. Jasper shook his head stubbornly. "Ugh, what good does it do to have you around, then?" I grumbled.

Jasper looked hurt for a second, but nodded.

"Travis likes you," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked skeptically. Jasper and Alice exchanged glances. Great, now _I_ was the only one not knowing what was going on.

"So Edward read the new guy's thoughts and he likes me, big deal," I said, trying to pretend that I was fine not getting it. Alice laughed.

"Wow, Bella, it's _amazing _that you're this clueless." I glared at her.

"Go on," I growled. "Just how clueless am I?" She laughed again and shook her head.

"It should all be clear tomorrow," she said happily.

"What's so special about tomorrow?" I asked, confused.

"School."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Again, sorry about that wait… I meant to update, like, Tuesday or something, I just didn't get around to it… and fanfiction was being stupid…**

**So yeah, review and stuff. I should be able to update really soon. That long hiatus isn't going to repeat itself. But bare with me if I don't update like, every two days, I have about five more weeks of school, and then exams, and once summer's here, I should update a lot.**

**Oh, and I'm looking for a picture to represent Travis, I'll say something when I put it on my profile. **

**-Ayode-**


	10. School

**A/N: Okay, I had some time on my hands, so I decided to write and post. It's short, but that means more chapters…**

**Oh and I might fit in a bit where I narrate from Travis' point of view… if you guys want, just tell me what you think of that… he'd be an interesting character to write as…**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 9

Bella POV:

I don't usually like school -- the long hours of classes that teach me nothing that I don't already know, overhearing the humans and their annoying babbling about nothing important, everyday was the same.

I don't mind having to go today, though. Alice made me curious. Very curious. It may have been nothing, just an excuse to get out of explaining something to me. But I don't think that was the case this time.

We all piled into cars, five minutes before class started -- we didn't live _that_ far away, and we could have left two minutes before the final bell and still be on time.

"For the last time, Bella, _no!_" Alice moaned after I continued to pester her about today. "You'll find out when the time comes, let it be a surprise." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine," I agreed sulkily. "But it better be good."

"If you consider getting answers to your questions good, then yes, it is extremely good."

We arrived at that moment and hurried to class. I was already bored three minutes into World History. The clock seemed to be slowing down. That was what I hated most about Alice's visions -- she builds them up to something so great, you can't wait to figure out what it is, and then it takes forever.

I managed to somehow make it to lunch, wishing the mundane school day would be over as I pulled up a chair between Alice and Rosalie.

Out of nothing else to do, I started annoying Alice again to tell me more. After a few minutes she finally gave me some information.

"Like I said, all those questions will be answered. It'll be at the end of the day, so try not to blow your brains out waiting for it," she said sarcastically, both of us knowing all too well that that was impossible.

So I waited…all day. I never seemed to care before, but school is eight hours. EIGHT hours. Eight long, boring, slow hours. School really _is _torture.

I had my head propped up on my right arm, staring at the wall in English class, when the final bell rang. I gathered up my binder and books quickly and raced out the door -- at human speed, thankfully -- and went to the car, knowing Alice would be there soon.

No one was in the parking lot yet, so I leaned against Alice's car, waiting for her and the rest of the family. I was looking around, at nothing in particular, when I saw him, walking towards his car, which was two spots in front of me. I caught his eye and smiled. He frowned and stared at me while he kept walking -- actually, I think he may have been staring _through_ me.

_Oh, right_, I remembered. _His power. _Feeling partially violated, I blocked his power. He stopped walking.

"Why did you block my power?" he asked me in a beautiful voice, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Why were you using it?" I countered. He shrugged.

"Interesting stuff," he replied quietly. I raised an eyebrow. He ran a hand through the hair that crept down his neck, probably a habit more than anything else. "Does it bother you?" he wondered.

I shook my head. "Not really, I guess," I said thoughtfully.

I heard what sounded like a growl from the direction of the school. I whipped my head around. My family stood four feet away, and when I say family, I mean without Sam. Rosalie looked merely bored as she played with her hair, Emmett and Jasper looked like they might laugh, and Alice smiled knowingly at me. Edward, on the other hand, was the one who had growled.

"What?" I demanded when he didn't say anything.

"We should go," he said roughly, passing by me and getting in the driver's seat. The others followed but I stayed put. "That means _you_," he growled through his teeth.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," I sighed, opening the door. I hadn't even closed the door before Edward was speeding down the road. I looked out the window, watching Travis until he disappeared when we turned a corner.

"You're in a great mood today, Edward," I said sarcastically as we went into the house. He scowled in response.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice who looked like she might explode from holding in her laughter. "You were wrong, Alice," I complained.

"About what?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing was clear today, nothing happened," I reminded her. "You got my hopes up for nothing."

"If you would pay attention you would know just about everything," she replied quietly.

I sighed. "Well, whatever. I've learned to accept that in this family, I'm _always _last to know what's going on." She laughed at that, but she knew just as well as I did how true that was.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yeah. That's it. I know. It was mainly fluff…I started writing and I'm like 'wow, there was _almost _no point to that chapter. almost.'**

**-Ayode-**


	11. Explanations and Expectations

**A/N: Yeah, update. Yay. Okay, beware, it gets a bit fluffy in the middle, I had a need to make the chapter longer…so bear with it around… the 28th paragraph.. or something like that, I don't know, I can't count.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bella POV:

Not long after that very confusing day of school ended, the phone rang. I groaned, swinging my legs off from their relaxed position on the armrest, lifting myself off the couch, and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered, uninterested.

"I would think you would sound a _little _excited to hear from me," Travis answered me, fake hurt in his voice.

"Oh!" I breathed excitedly. "Hey Travis," I tried, putting more enthusiasm into my voice than necessary.

He laughed quietly. "I just called to see if your boyfriend has calmed down yet from seeing you talk with another guy."

"He's not my boyfriend," I said blankly.

Travis laughed again. "Really?" he asked curiously. "So what I saw in his head wasn't returned?"

I was quiet for a moment, waiting for him to continue. Did everyone have to keep my clueless? "Are you going to explain it to me or are you just going to be like everyone else in my family?" I asked angrily through my teeth.

"Maybe you're not as quick to catch on as I thought…" he said quietly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, everyone's already made my mental capacity _perfectly _clear," I retorted.

"If you're going to be like that, then I won't spell it out for you like I was about to," he teased, though still sounding perfectly honest.

I groaned. "Fine, spell away."

"Not a chance," he said laughing. "Put your boyfriend on the phone, I'd like to talk to him."

"He's not my boyfriend," I muttered, but obeyed.

"Edward!" I called. He made his way towards me. "Phone," I said, handing it to him.

Knowing they'd keep the conversation quiet so I couldn't 'accidentally' overhear them, I ran up to Alice's room, barely stopping before barreling through the door. Before I could knock, Alice opened it.

"Alice, can you see what they're saying?" I asked desperately. She nodded, beckoning me into the room, and sat on the edge of the couch, closing her eyes.

After a few impatient minutes, she opened her eyes and smiled mischievously. I groaned, knowing that smile all too well.

"Tell me," I pleaded. She shook her head evilly. "That is so not fair," I complained. "At least tell me what I've been missing so _obviously_," I snapped.

She'd had it. "God, Bella, I don't know_ what _I'll have to do with you. You're supposed to be _so _much more observant than this." I waited for her to continue, but she never did.

"A-lice," I moaned.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. "Ed-ward-likes-you," she explained, drawing out each syllable slowly as if she was talking to a three year old. My eyes widened and I fell off the side of the bed.

"What?" I asked disbelieving, picking myself up hurriedly and sitting next to her again.

She fell back into a laying position on the bed, clutching her sides with laughter. I glared at her.

"Sorry," she managed to say between fits of giggles. "But you should have seen your face. You're just so _clueless_," she explained. I rolled my eyes.

"You still don't believe it?" she guessed.

"There's nothing _to _believe," I snapped, storming out of the room and up to mine. I collapsed on my couch, hanging my feet over the footrest, reaching back to the side table where I grabbed my stereo's remote and pressed play, drowning out my thoughts with the music.

After a few minutes of trying and failing at this, I bounced off the couch and reached under my bed -- which was there for absolutely _no _reason -- and pulled out my laptop, bringing it back over to the couch. I checked my email (nothing, obviously, it was more of a habit than anything) and then went to some mind numbing arcade game site, designed for killing brain cells with the classic games such as pacman and snake, the kind that show just how much technology has advanced from year to year. I got bored, if that's not the understatement of the century, and started wandering around the house, seeing what everyone was doing.

My feet guided me over to Edward's room, where I stood quietly in the doorway, just watching him. He was lying on the floor with his legs hooked over the couch with his eyes closed, listening to his ipod. He looked so…different than he usually did. Softer, and more vulnerable somehow.

I knocked on the doorframe lightly to let my presence be known. He looked up and frowned, pulling his earbuds out of his ears. He stood up, smirking.

"Your fanboy had some interesting things to say about you," he said. I glared at him.

"I'm guessing you won't tell me anything…?" I asked, trailing off hopefully. He shook his head.

"That's no fun," he teased. There was a spark of humor in his eyes, but it was fighting with his usual seriousness.

I crossed the room and plopped myself onto his couch. "So, if you won't tell me that, then will you tell me what's up with Sam?" I asked, already knowing he wouldn't tell me.

He shook his head, frowning. "No way, kid," he replied distantly.

The way he said 'kid' bugged me, though I'm not sure why. Technically, he was _way _older than me -- ninety years or something. But we _looked _the same age, and we acted… _about_ the same age. I don't know, it just bugged me to no end how he said it. I shrugged it off anyways.

"Where is she, anyway," I said, unable to disguise my smugness. "Gotten bored with the little human, have you?" His (now) coal black eyes narrowed dangerously.

"The _human_," he spat, "holds my attention just as perfectly and intensely as ever," he said defiantly. I laughed harshly.

"Yeah, right, stop lying to yourself. We've all noticed," I informed him. He scowled.

"None of you know anything," he muttered, putting his earbuds back into his ears with more force than necessary. He noticeably turned the volume up to tune me out, so I just rolled my eyes and left his room, wandering into the living room to watch something pointless.

I found myself mad that tomorrow couldn't come a little faster. I wanted to see Travis. Maybe he'd explain what he said to Edward. Maybe he'd help me make sense of all of this.

I'm totally over Edward. Travis and he _both _like me -- which, for me, is _very _hard to believe and amusing -- but Travis just seems so…perfect. He doesn't have to hide from me like Edward does. I smiled to myself, wondering what he saw when he used his power. Maybe I'd ask him that too…

I couldn't _wait_ for school.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Yeah, short, like always. Anyways, there's your update. This is getting really fun to write.**

**-Ayode-**


	12. Complications

Bella POV:

"Just tell me," I pleaded once again.

Travis shook his head, chuckling quietly. We were walking at human speed towards the cafeteria, and he still wouldn't tell me what he said to Edward.

"Why not?" I pouted.

"It's up to him to tell you," he shrugged.

"All he said was that my 'fanboy' had interesting things to say about me," I muttered, scowling.

At that point we entered the cafeteria and I noticed Alice waving me over to where my family sat (not eating, of course). I glanced at Travis and motioned for him to follow me over.

Edward made a sort of hissing sound deep in his throat when we sat down, something Travis did not imss. He smiled mischievously and put his arm around me, pulling me partially out of my chair so I was laying on his shoulder, and kissed the top of my head, much to my surprise.

"Real mature," Edward grownled, getting up and storming out of the cafeteria.

Travis started laughing and I smiled at Edward's obvious jealousy. I turned my attention to the rest of my family, joining in their conversations and making sure to include Travis. I would bombard him with questions after school, when we were alone.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, me having no classes with Travis. The final bell rang and I ran out to the parking lot quickly. I felt a routine forming.

"Hey," I called to him as I ran up, who I saw leaning against Alice's car.

"Hey," he returned, grinning.

"So tell me," I began, also leaning against the car. "When you use your power, what do you see in _me?_" I asked innocently.

He frowned slightly. "Intriguing stuff," he replied after a moment, his smile returning.

I groaned. "That doesn't answer my question," I pointed out.

"I see a unique girl, even for a vampire," he murmured. "But I don't see the most important thing -- your mind. I can see your heart, what you love and hate, and I can see your soul, your personality. But I don't see the reasons why."

_So he can't read my mind either,_ I realized. I smirked. "A hidden talent of mine, I suppose. But how am I unique?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Now that's not fair," he teased. "No one knows everything about themselves, and they shouldn't until they discover it for themselves with no help." I frowned. Way to be Mr. Philosophy on me.

"I will tell you one thing, though," he said, smiling in a cocky way.

"Which is?" I wondered.

"That you won't object to this," he replied smoothly, turning and taking my face in his hands where he stared into my eyes for a moment before kissing me sweetly on the lips.

He was right, of course. I loved it.

I heard someone clear their throat rather loudly behind us, and what do you know, there was my dear family, one of them looking extremely disgusted (three guesses who).

"I should go," I said quietly to Travis, opening the door to Alice's car and sliding into the backseat.

Edward, Alice, and Jasper got into the car as Rosalie and Emmett went off to get into Rosalie's convertible.

The short ride hom was quiet, with Edward fuming next to me in the backseat and no one daring to say anything.

As soon as we were home he ran up to his room, slamming the door behind him -- which would've fallen off it's hinges if our bedroom doors weren't reinforced with titanium -- and locking it audibly.

Alice sighed beside me. "I'll go talk to him," she muttered, but I shook my head.

"I will. He needs to hear from me to stay out of my personal life," I replied darkly.

I went up quietly to his room and knocked repeatedly until he came to the door, most likely knowing it was me, but wanting to stop my annoying knocking.

"What?" he snapped.

"I need to talk to you," I replied coldly, pushing past him before he could close his door on me. He turned to face me, arms crossed.

"Yes?" he spat.

"You know why I'm here," I said. "Stay out of my personal life, if I want to talk to Travis I can."

"So that was talking just then?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not my father," I retorted. "I can kiss him if I want."

"No," he replied simply.

"What is your problem? I can live my own life!"

I hadn't noticed that we had been moving closer to each other during our conversation, but soon we were face to face (well, as much as we can, with him being almost a foot taller than my shrimpy 5'4").

"I…I…" Wow. Edward was at a loss of words. I silently thanked God, or Satan, or whoever created vampires, for giving us perfect memory. I would always remember this historical moment.

I was surprised again today. Instead of getting angry at me, Edward's eyes seemed to…melt? That wasn't the right word, but that's all I could think of. They softened, and again he looked like the more vulnerable, boyish figure I had watched listening to his music when he thought now one was there.

He sighed, then raised his hands and put them on my shoulders. "Bella…" I forgot how to breathe, but then I remembered I didn't have to. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. I didn't break away, but I fought to stop my arms from putting themselves around his neck. After a moment, I put my hands up to stop it. He did.

I just stared at him, then walked out of his room, straight up to mine. I closed and locked my door, standing against it with my eyes closed and my head back. I slid down the door into a move comfortable sitting position and rubbed my temples.

This _definitely _complicated things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah. It was short. But I just updated. And moooore drama c:! And just so you know, Sam hasn't been dropped, I haven't forgotten about her…-evil laugh- R&R please, I have low self esteem, I think everything I do stinks, but reviews help…heh heh.. Still looking for a picture for Travis to put on my profile..**

**-Ayode-**


	13. Choices

**A/N: Wow… haven't updated in forever. Yeah, sorry about that, gotten caught up with tons of stuff, been busy with my original story and school (last week! yay!) . But I'm still not back to my usual update-once-a-day self.  
Anyways, ignore me and enjoy this long overdue chapter**

**Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters, places, objects, or anything else does not belong to me.**

**---**

Bella POV:

"What the hell, Bella?" Alice asked, laughing outside my door. "Even _I _didn't see that coming."

I ignored her, still sitting in the same position I had retreated to half an hour ago when Edward kissed me.

No… When _Edward and I kissed. _Him kissing me implies I did something to stop it. I didn't.

"Bella, come on, let us in," Alice complained, banging on the door.

With a sigh, I stood up and opened it. "Yes?" I asked in an overly-cheery, innocent voice. She glared at me, but in a smug kind of way.

"We're going to the mall," Alice said. Yeah, she was definitely smug.

"But we just went," I pointed out.

"Don't play dumb, Bella, just come on." She grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to the car, almost throwing me into the backseat.

"Okay, I'm coming!" I said impatiently. "Rosalie, I won't run away," I said honestly.

She nodded hesitantly and stopped pinning me down on the seat so I could sit up. The car started speeding away at who knows how fast, houses and trees a blur outside the windows.

"Okay, Bella," Alice said once we had parked the car and entered our favorite store. "Talk," she commanded.

I sighed. "I went up to his room. I started yelling at him. He stops talking for a second and kisses me. That's it."

"So he advanced on _you_?" Rosalie gawked in disbelief, dropping the designer jeans she was holding onto the floor.

"I wouldn't say that," I shrugged as Rosalie let out a little whimper and frantically picked up the jeans and started dusting them off. "I kissed him back," I said weakly.

Alice squealed. "You two are _so_ cute together," she exclaimed.

"We're not together," I protested.

"Whatever Bella, you know you like him," she said seriously, in a tone that dismissed the topic, something I ignored.

"I'm with Travis," I hissed.

Rosalie laughed rather harshly. "Right, you know that won't last. You're in love with Edward, so deal with it."

"I don't," I practically whined, but it sounded a bit like a question.

"You're not sure?" Alice laughed.

"I like both of them," I replied quietly, noisily going back to looking through clothes, but they still heard.

"Take both," Rosalie said seriously. I stared at her. "What?" she asked in genuine surprise. "You can block his power, so he'd never know."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not you, Rosalie, I wouldn't do that." Alice laughed, but Rosalie just shrugged.

"It's true, I guess," she said, smiling.

"So that's it," I said slowly to them, making sure they understood. "It didn't mean anything."

Alice didn't look as though she believed me, but she just shrugged. "We should get back," she said sadly. I nodded eagerly, wanting to go and lock myself in my room again.

Edward's POV:

"Travis is gonna kill you," Emmett said seriously, after he and Jasper had heard what happened.

"He knows," I said calmly.

"What do you mean by that?" Jasper asked.

"I talked to him on the phone. He said something like, 'Bella's future wasn't with him', or something like that. I'm guessing he saw this coming. He never actually said her future was with me, but he made it clear he was just sticking around as long as he could, seeing what he could get out of it," I growled.

"So what now?" Jasper asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Is she dumping Travis for you?" Emmett demanded.

I shrugged. "How should I know? It's not like that, anyways."

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, man," he said, shaking his head. "I don't know much--".

"That's for sure," I muttered under my breath.

"But I _do _know you didn't just trip and end up kissing her," he finished, annoyed at my interruption.

"Right, that makes sense," I replied bitterly.

"I'm _saying _that you obviously like her."

"Just get out," I sighed, shutting the door after the two of them left, falling back onto my couch rubbing my forehead. Emmett was right…I guess.

Bella POV:

"Alice," I said quickly, grabbing her arm before we entered the house. "Make sure Edward knows I'm still with Travis."

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Can't _you _just talk to your lover?" she complained. "You'll _never _make it as a couple if you don't talk it out."

"Oh, yeah, it'll go a little something like this: 'Hey, Edward, I know we kissed, but I don't like you like that, lets pretend like nothing happened so I can go make out with Travis some more'. Get real, Alice," I said sarcastically. She scowled but nodded.

I avoided Edward for the rest of the night, so as not to be completely uncomfortable. Not that I wasn't already.

I was in love with two people. Well, was it love? I definitely felt _something _for them both. But I had never been in love before, how was I so sure that's what this was?

Either way, I had to choose between them. And I would…eventually. I think I'll just play it safe for a bit, go back to Travis, take my own advice and pretend like nothing happened.

But…did I love Travis?

Ugh, stupid answerless circles. I needed to figure something out, make a choice.

But what was it? Oh, God, make the questions stop!

---

**A/N: Okay, I kind of hated that chapter. Wait, no, I _really _hated this chapter. Nothing really happened...and it's just ew… But, that's my opinion, so R&R!  
**

**And for those who read Kismet: That is DEFINITELY not being posted today, just…keep waiting. I'll update soon again!**

**Be looking out for another update for this story, but not too soon, still busy.**

******-Ayode-**


	14. Ch 14 I have no more 'creative' titles

**A/N: Okay… yeah. I had to rewrite this chapter because I deleted it on accident… sorry! Enjoy it now that its up.**

* * *

Bella POV: 

"Travis?" I said quietly.

"I know."

"You don't even know what I was about to say," I pointed out.

"I know," he repeated honestly.

"Okay. What was I going to say?" I challenged.

"That you kissed Edward," he said simply.

I stared at him for a minute. "Who told you?"

"No one. I just know."

I raised an eyebrow. I had blocked his power all day. There was no way he could know.

"How'd you find out?" I asked skeptically.

"I knew before you did. The first day I saw you at school."

I thought about this for a minute. "So what you're saying," I said sarcastically. "Is that you called me at my house, talked to Edward about who knows what, and kiss me, already knowing I'd kiss Edward?"

"That sounds about right."

"Unbelievable," I said over my shoulder, walking away. It was after school, and my family had already gone home. He was supposed to give me a ride, but I guess I'd just walk home.

"Bella," he warned, grabbing my wrist. "What would you have done?"

"Oh, I don't know," I said scathingly. "Ignored you? Why would I take away from time you had with someone else if I knew you would just kiss someone else?"

He laughed. "Time? Vampires don't have time. Vampires have eternity. It can't have anything to do with time."

"Well I still wouldn't have done it," I retorted.

"What was I supposed to do?" he asked angrily. "I like you, Bella. You think I was just going to tell you 'You're going to kiss someone that has feelings for you and end up falling for him.' No way. I was getting as much out of this as I could."

"Unbelievable," I repeated, wrenching my wrist free and walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, grabbing me around the waist.

"Home," I said, struggling.

"I'll drive you," he said, lifting me up off the ground easily and putting my in the passenger seat. Before I could move he was in the driver's seat. He shot his arm out and pinned me against the seat. "I just want to talk."

I rolled my eyes but stopped trying to get out. He backed out of the parking space and started towards my house.

"I'm sorry." I didn't say anything. "Bella, look at me." I glanced at him. He was staring at me with a penetrating gaze. But I'd blocked his power, so he couldn't see anything. I noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes, more prominent than they had been before. But his eyes were still bright gold.

We arrived at my house then, and I opened the door. "Bella," he said softly. I looked back.

"Just give me another chance," he pleaded. I shook my head. "Please. You need to give me another chance."

"I don't need to do anything," I whispered, closing the door and running up to my room. I flung myself on my bed.

"Hi, Edward," I said, raising a hand for an odd backwards wave towards the door. "Could you walk _any_ louder?" I teased.

"I thought I was being quiet, actually," he said in a hurt voice. I laughed, rolling over on my back and propping myself up on my elbows.

"You read his mind," I said, noting the uncomfortable look in his eyes. He nodded slowly.

"I got a small glimpse of it," he said quietly, sitting down next to me on the bed. "But I couldn't figure out what he did, from what I'd seen."

I groaned. "He said he was going to 'get as much out of this as he could', Edward. He was using me, even though he knew…" I trailed off, knowing he knew what I meant. I didn't really want to talk about it. He nodded sympathetically.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Alice burst into the room, her eyes fearful.

"Alice?" I asked nervously.

"Alice, did you see something?" Edward asked her, standing up. She stared at him, and he growled slightly.

"Come on, Bella, we're leaving," Alice said, not taking her eyes off of Edward.

"I'm coming too," Edward whispered in a deadly voice.

"No," she said forcefully. "You have to help Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle."

"Alice," he growled in warning. She ignored him.

"Come on, Bella," she said, grabbing my arm and leading me downstairs and into her car.

"Alice, where are we going? What did you see?"

"I'm not sure," she groaned. "We have to get you out of here."

"But why?"

She hesitated. "Travis.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: That was probably a lot different than it was originally. I typed this up fast and pretty much from memory (…I have really bad memory, so it was kind of hard). Yeah. I was an idiot. Sorry :c**

**-Ayode-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hm… no flames for not updating. And I love you too, Mai 3 Oh, and I expect reviews for the quick update…  
And yes. I can leave you on that cliffhanger like that. But you're lucky, because I updated quickly-ish.**

* * *

Bella POV:

"Alice, what's going on?"

"Bella, I'll explain later. We have to get to Denali right now."

"But what's in Denali?"

"Remember, Edward was there for ten years after you joined our family? Another coven's there."

"Yeah, but--". Alice cut me off with a glare.

"Bella, I need you to be quiet until we get on the plane, okay? I need to think."

We arrived at the airport in Port Angeles twenty minutes later, and Alice led me in quickly, grabbing two small luggage bags from the trunk which I hadn't seen her put in there. We stood in a line of ten or so people for a ticket. She tapped her foot impatiently and kept glancing around us until we got to the front of the line.

"Two to Fairbanks, Alaska," she said quickly. **(I really have no idea if they'd fly directly to Denali, so I just picked a major city close to it.) **The lady behind the counter slowly typed a few things into the computer as Alice handed over her credit card.

"It'll leave from gate 23C **(…I'm not good with airports. Ignore the gate number if that's wrong) **and it will begin boarding in thirty minutes."

"Thank you," Alice said, flashing a smile. She motioned for me to follow her and led me through security quickly, clicking her tongue irritably while we waited to board the plane. They called _coach _and we handed the flight attendant our passes and found our seats towards the back of the plane.

"Alice," I complained. She held up a finger to quiet me and grabbed her phone from her pocket, her fingers a blur as she dialed numbers.

"Carlisle?" she asked in a relieved voice. "Yes, we just boarded the plane. It should take off soon." She was quiet as Carlisle spoke, which I couldn't hear. She bit her lip. "Well tell him no. You're the father in this family," she replied angrily. "What? Yes, of course. We'll call when we land. Call if… Okay. Bye." She snapped the phone shut and fell back against the seat heavily, rubbing her temples.

"You're lucky we love you, Bella," she said seriously, eyes closed. "Everyone's working their asses off trying to keep you safe."

"But, Travis is just a vampire. We're a family of vampires. Why does he pose a threat? And what exactly is going on?" I pressed.

"Travis is…only half vampire. He's an _Angelo Scuro. _A dark angel. A demon. Whichever you prefer," she said disgustedly.

"And why am I just learning about this?" I demanded. "Did you not see this coming?"

"We just found out," she hissed. "And I can't see dark angels. Not most of the time."

"So how powerful is he?"

"More powerful than all of us." _Great._

The plane started taking off then. "We need you to fasten your seatbelt," the flight attendant said next to me. I glared at her, but did as I was told. When she walked away I turned back to Alice.

"Alice, I'm still not getting it. Remember, I'm a slow person," I pointed out. She rolled here eyes but leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Dark angels have partial vampire inside of them. He's been in his vampire form this whole time. The vampire part of the dark angel is more civil, you could say. Drinks from animals, doesn't kill anyone, pretty much the Travis you knew. Dark angels are in vampire forms for about a month every year. But he doesn't know he's a dark angel, not unless he's in his demon form. It's a clean slate, you could say, when he's in vampire form. Two entirely different sets of memories, feelings, and powers."

"But why am I in danger?"

"That's just it," she muttered. "We're not _entirely _sure, though we have an idea. Carlisle studied dark angels a while back. He found that sometimes, dark angels will go back into their demon form when huge things happen."

"Huge things?" I repeated incredulously. "That could be referring to anything."

"Huge things that would affect the vampire enormously. Or maybe it's more accurate to say something that happens to the vampire that would affect him enormously if he was human."

"…So it's my fault?" I gasped.

"Of course not, Bella," she sighed. "Our best guess is that when he asked you for another chance and you said no, he returned to demon form."

"Alice," I said slowly. "He was using me basically. It couldn't have affected him _that _much."

"Sometimes the demon side shows through. I don't think that was vampire-Travis thinking those things. That's not a vampire power, either. It's a demon power."

I groaned. "So he's just coming after me to kill me or does he have some elaborate plan?" I asked skeptically.

She hesitated. "We don't know," she said slowly. "In my vision I saw him and the Volturi coming after you…" she started.

"The Volturi?" I wondered.

"A powerful vampire family, I guess you could consider them royalty. But I don't know why the Volturi would help him," she muttered, frustrated. "They've worked with dark angels in the past, but I don't think that's enough for them to help out him. Besides, you've got a… useful power. It just doesn't make any sense," she sighed. She glanced over at me.

"We'll figure it out," she said with a smile.

"I know," I sighed**.  
**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, yeah, still a lot of dialogue. Ew, I'm gonna have to go back and read everything I can on the Volturi now… And yeah, it all makes sense eventually. I actually have a plot now -cheers- Oh, and I'm continuing Kismet, but it may still be awhile until I'm updating again. If I don't update this story this weekend, expect an update after my music tour**

**-Ayode-**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Interesting little fact that no one cares about. I didn't make up dark angels for this story (...Well, I technically didn't really make them up, but my version and stuff). It's from a story of mine I'm writing… that I ended up not including them in. Anyways, read and review please**

* * *

"So, how long will it take to get to Denali?" I asked when Alice handed me the keys to our rental car.

"It'll be lucky if we make it there in six hours," she grumbled. "This car he gave us is terrible. You should drive, though, in case I get another vision. I'd probably end up crashing, and then we'd have to run all the way." I nodded, sliding into the driver's seat.

"So, Alice," I said after a few minutes. "Why can you have visions about Travis now?"

She shook her head, staring out at the dark, snow filled landscape rushing past. "Probably because he's in his demon form. I just can't get visions of him in vampire form. But I still can't get very accurate ones about him." She turned to look ahead of us. "Turn right here, then just go south for awhile." I nodded.

"Alice, if Travis' vampire form and his demon form are completely separate, why is he coming after me?" I asked after a minute.

"Because," she said slowly, "when dark angels change back into demon form earlier than they're supposed to, it's because they're angry. When they change early, everything kind of gets messed up. They're programmed, I guess you could say, to… find the source of the anger and destroy it," she said quietly.

"Like a robot?" I asked exasperatedly. She shrugged. "So what's the complete plan?" I sighed. "What's everyone doing?"

"Esme and Rosalie are taking a really roundabout route here, driving the whole way. They're hoping to drive Travis off your tail. Carlisle and everyone else are with Travis right now, giving us more time."

"But, they'll get hurt," I said, speaking quickly. My words were rushed, bumping into each other on their way out of my mouth. "You said yourself that he's stronger than all of us, so there's no way they can hold him off. And, if he has the Volturi with him, none of us have a chance."

"Bella, relax," Alice said soothingly, putting her cold hand on my shoulder. "My visions aren't accurate with dark angels. I can't always see them, and when I can, the only thing that really will happen is the decision the dark angel makes. My vision showed the Volturi coming after us because that was the decision Travis made, to ask them. I don't know if they'll really come." I bit my lip.

"Travis' body will be in a sort of shock for a little while, since it's not used to changing to demon form early. He'll only be able to use vampire speed, strength, and powers, until he can completely change into demon form. He won't be able to hurt them. It'll give Esme and Rosalie a good head start, so when Travis' body and mind catch up, he won't know where they're going. He'll go in the direction he thinks they went and the guys will fly down and meet us. Everything will be _fine_."

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll try to relax. Now, does this coven know we're coming?" It didn't really matter, but I had to keep her talking or I'd go insane, thinking about what could happen.

"No, but it doesn't make any difference. They go out hunting the last week of the month. We're allowed to just show up. We won't be there long, anyway." I nodded. Alice's phone rang then, and she picked it up quickly.

"Yes?" Her lips barely seemed to move. She raised an eyebrow. "It's for you," she said, handing it to me. I let go of the wheel with one hand and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella," Edward said. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Where are you?"

"Travis is unconscious… again," he said smugly, ignoring my question. "He just can't learn. He'll be up again, soon, though."

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"And Bella?" he asked. "Alice filled you in?"

"Yeah," I said quietly.

"Travis will get his demon strength back in five hours. And if any of us come to Denali, we'll call before we come. Don't expect any of us to just show up."

"Okay…" I said, confused. "But why would that matter?" I heard a growl on the other end.

"He's up again. He'll get stronger over time until he has his full strength. Gotta go. And remember -- we'll call." He hung up.

"…bye," I whispered to the dial tone, closing the phone and handing it back to Alice.

"Why'd he say that?" I asked her. "Why would that matter?"

"Why would what matter?" she asked innocently, turning to stare at me with wide eyes.

"Alice, I know you were listening."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure, I've told you everything I know. Carlisle's the one who studied them immensely, and he doesn't tell us anything. Jasper probably knows, but that's only because he researches everything, and Edward knows everything Carlisle knows. There must be more to dark angels," she said quietly.

The rest of the drive went by in a blur. We entered a large, two story house and I immediately picked a small bedroom to retreat to, lying down on the bed, immersed **(I've been wanting to use that word for awhile… and now I finally have! yeah, ignore me)** in my thoughts.

I heard a quiet knock on the door. I glanced at the clock. I'd been lying here for nine hours. Wow.

"Alice?" I called. No one responded. Instead, the door opened.

"Bella?" Edward said, sticking his head in, smiling.

"…Weren't you supposed to call?" I asked stupidly.

"Yeah, but Travis was within earshot for awhile. And I didn't have time to call when I got away."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up, genuinely curious. "You made it sound so important."

He laughed. It was a low, rough laugh. It sounded more like something that would come from Emmett, or a football player. Nothing like what I'd remembered Edward's laugh to be like. It didn't sound real.

"Bella, you ask too many questions," he said sweetly. "All you need to know is that you need to get out of here. Come on."

"Where's Alice?"

"She's not coming," he said quietly.

"Why?"

"She just isn't," he said firmly. "We have to go now."

"Okay, let me get dressed," I said slowly. I'd changed into sweats to relax in once we'd gotten here. He didn't move. "Could you leave?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"Oh, yes," he said, turning and walking out, closing the door behind him. I didn't hear him walk away. I crept up next to the door, so I'd be able to hear anything. I pulled my cell phone out and quietly dialed the number.

"Bella?" Edward asked worriedly on the other line. I heard no answer on the other side of the door**  
**

* * *

**A/N: I hadn't originally stopped the chapter there, but I thought it'd be a nice place to stop. Sorry I haven't posted, I've been busy with an original story, and I've been kind of down recently… personal stuff. MY DOG RAN AWAY BECAUSE HIS LOVER RAN AWAY AND FOUND ANOTHER DOG LOVER AND THEN HE HUNG HIMSELF. No. Not really. My friend told me to say that. And I'm sure she'll review and be like "THAT FRIEND'S A LOSER! …oh wait. that's me!" because she's just that awesome. Yeah… ignore me.**

**I'll try and post again soon. Review please.**

**Oh, and if you read Kismet: I'm not sure why some people recently added it to their alert list. I **_**did **_**mark it as complete, right? Just checking. Not that I'm not flattered people like the story… just thought I'd say that…**

**-Ayode-**


End file.
